Ashisogi Jizō (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Ashisogi Jizō. is the manifested spirit of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales and the Beast Swords arcs. Character Outline Ashisogi Jizō's spirit takes the form of a baby-sized creature with a similar, though smaller, head to its Bankai state. It has regular arms and legs as opposed to the caterpillar-like body that his Bankai has. It also has wings similar to a butterfly and appears to be capable of flight. There is also a small amount of blue hair on its head. Ashisogi Jizō speaks in a series of garbled beeping sounds and can be heard saying "Bankai" in a very high-pitched voice. Its reason for leaving Mayuri is unknown. Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Ashisogi Jizō first appears when the Zanpakutō spirits materialize in front of the Shinigami that are gathered on the Sōkyoku Hill. It, along with Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru, appear seemingly out of thin air and float past their former masters before joining the rest of the spirits.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Ashisogi Jizō then assumes its Bankai form as it prepares to use its poison mist on the gathered Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 231 It later reappears during a discussion between Tetsuzaemon Iba and Isane Kotetsu, the latter reacting with obvious fear. It prepares to breathe it's poison at the two, but Isane uses Hadō #1 Shō to push the spirit back into a building, which Iba destroys with his Zanpakutō. After Haineko and Tobiume attack the two Shinigami, it emerges from the rubble unharmed and slashes Isane's leg with the multiple blades from its chest from its Bankai form, which results in her being paralyzed.Bleach anime; Episode 242 It then sprays its poison at Iba and Rangiku, who attempt to run away from it while carrying the injured Isane. Hinamori tries to fight back with Kidō, which causes Ashisogi Jizō to initiate Bankai. The four Lieutenants finally collapse as a result of the enhanced poison released by Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, who proceeds to crash through several buildings until it appears in the middle of the fight between Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki, releasing his poison in that area as well. Byakuya leaves, along with Senbonzakura, who was concurrently fighting against Ichigo Kurosaki, whilst the latter falls victim to the poison as well, collapsing. Ashisogi Jizō then returns to its spirit form, and is startled by Yachiru Kusajishi. Yachiru proceeds to assume that they are playing hide-and-seek when Ashisogi Jizō hides from her. The 'game' then turns into a rough tag game that ends with Yachiru grabbing Ashisogi Jizō's wings and pinning it beneath her. Ashisogi Jizō gets away, and just when the Zanpakutō spirit is about to assume its Bankai form again, Kenpachi grabs him by the head, but before he can damage it, Mayuri Kurotsuchi appears and uses a remote-controlled explosive device to destroy Ashisogi Jizō, turning it back into its sealed form, which subsequently shatters. When questioned on this, Kurotsuchi confirms that this does not actually force Ashisogi Jizō to submit, it merely destroys its physical form. Mayuri explains that he will use his Zanpakutō to help him understand how Muramasa is controlling the Zanpakutō spirits.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When the Kuchiki compound is attacked by creatures that turn into swords when killed, Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki question Mayuri about how the Zanpakutō spirits can still take Human forms after they supposedly returned to their swords. Mayuri reveals that he never stated that they would be returned to their original state. He calls out a restored Ashisogi Jizō to show that they can still be summoned.Bleach anime; Episode 256 When Mayuri and the staff of the SRDI go on field research, Ashisogi Jizō stays behind. When Ashisogi Jizō finds Senbonzakura and Zabimaru trapped inside the lab, he approaches them, but is unable to hear them through the barrier containing them. Confused by their actions and intimidated by Senbonzakura's aggressive behavior, Ashisogi Jizō floats away from them. It then finds the remote that controls the barrier and pokes its finger straight through it, destroying the remote. Senbonzakura then destroys the barrier using his Bankai, causing significant damage to the building and setting off the SRDI's defense system. Senbonzakura and Zabimaru flee, arriving in a control room. Ashisogi Jizō tries to force it's way into the room while in its Bankai form. Senbonzakura interprets this as a challenge and attacks Ashisogi Jizō with his own Bankai. Ashisogi Jizō resists the attack and releases its poison into the room. The fight between the two angers Saru who then releases her Bankai and uses Hikotsu Taiho. Much of the SRDI is ruined in the fight, while Ashisogi Jizō is left lying amongst the rubble.Bleach anime; Episode 263 Ashisogi Jizō later joins several other Zanpakutō spirits in confronting the Tōjū Kirikaze. He is sent flying by the wind generated by Kirikaze, but during the climax of the battle, it give its power temporarily to Renji so that he could defeat the Tōjū. Ashisogi Jizō later returns to its sword form as the power enabling the Zanpakutō to temporarily maintain their materialized form is depleted.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Ashisogi Jizō has shown great speed, and is able to intercept two lieutenants. Enhanced Endurance: Ashisogi Jizō is able to withstand a building falling on it without any visible damage. Enhanced Strength: Ashisogi Jizō is deceptively strong for his small and innocent appearance, having difficulty controlling his strength as he accidentally destroys one of the 12th Division's lab remotes when pushing one of the buttons.Bleach anime; Episode 263 Poison Breath Ashisogi Jizō is able to exhale poison from its mouth. The range seems to be smaller than in Bankai mode. Paralyzing Retractable Blades Ashisogi Jizō is able to produce retractable blades from its midsection. Upon piercing its target, the area in which the blades strikes becomes paralyzed. However, unlike in Mayuri's Shikai version, the paralysis only affects the target and doesn't sever the brain's connection to the other limbs, as Isane was able to move her arms to swing her sword. *'Bankai': : Ashisogi Jizō transforms into a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms, with a silver halo hovering around its head. It emits its own individual, red reiatsu upon release.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, pages 14-15 :Bankai Special Ability: The creature breathes a poison which is lethal to anyone who inhales it. The poison spreads through such a wide area, and it is almost impossible to avoid it. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters